


Lonely without you

by LaynaVile



Series: Twitter Thread Fics [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: When Hannibal first saw the two little pink lines appear, he was beyond happy--they had been trying for the better part of two years.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Twitter Thread Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926742
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Lonely without you

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thread on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/LaynaVile).  
> \--  
> Get your tissues now, sorry.  
> \--  
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own.  
> \--  
> Enjoy😌

When Hannibal first saw the two little pink lines appear, he was beyond happy--they had been trying for the better part of two years.

He didn't hesitate to run out of the bathroom to show Will the positive test.

\--

The first few weeks were rough, Hannibal could barely keep anything down, but after awhile the pregnancy seemed to calm down, and Hannibal was back to eating extravagant meals with Will and feeling like himself again.

\--

At twenty weeks they found out they were having a little boy--Will had cried inconsolably, he wasn't upset, he just never thought he'd have a child and a loving omega.

\--

The pregnancy passed by quickly and without any complications, until Hannibal reached thirty seven weeks.

\--

He'd tried everything he could think of, he drank orange juice and ate some snacks, he talked to their son, he rubbed and gently prodded his belly, he laid on his side but nothing seemed to make their son move--Hannibal hadn't felt him move in nearly six hours.

\--

Will rushed him to the hospital.

They couldn't find the baby's heartbeat.

Hannibal felt numb, they were asking so many questions--but he couldn't answer any of them. He was too numb to cry.

Will's eyes turned alpha red and he growled at anyone who came near Hannibal.

\--

After nearly an hour of feral Will and numb, unspeaking Hannibal, he made the decision to be induced. He wanted to give birth as quickly as possible and meet their son.

\--

Labor progressed quickly and by the following morning their son was born.

\--

During labor Hannibal had silently begged whatever gods or higher powers there were to let their son live--he begged and pleaded to hear tiny infant cries when their son was born.

\--

Aleksandr William Graham, was beautiful, with sparse, soft, dark curls and strong cheekbones.

Hannibal sobbed as he held his son for the first time--Will flat out refused to even look at him, saying it hurt too much.

\--

"Please, Will, he's our son." Hannibal begged, and eventually with alpha red eyes and tear tracks on his cheeks, Will held their son for the first time.

\--

They're told that they didn't do anything to cause the stillbirth, that it was a semi-common problem with the umbilical cord.

\--

They had Aleksandr cremated, and now wear matching necklaces with some of his ashes inside--the remainder sit inside an ornate urn on the mantle.

\--

They don't actively try again--both too afraid of losing another child.

\--

Nearly a year after losing their son, Hannibal starts feeling sick, he takes a test and it comes out positive.

\--

Nine months later they have a healthy baby girl, born at thirty-eight weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
